


Day 112 - Die laughing

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, Inconvenient boner, M/M, Slash, Teasing, giggles, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It started with a miscalculation on Sherlock’s side.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 112 - Die laughing

It started with a miscalculation on Sherlock’s side.

Something which was just supposed to be a hazard-free exploration (though if truth be told, _nothing_ is ever hazard-free with Sherlock, not even breakfast, as the dark stain on the ceiling proves) turned into a life-threatening almost-being-hostages-of-a-Russian-drug-dealer situation within seconds.

None of the above was the real problem. Not Sherlock miscalculating, not the fact that John left his gun at home because of that, not even the Russian drug dealers. These were things both men could deal with.

No, the real problem was that John suddenly got the giggles.

Sherlock reacted immediately and pressed his hand over John’s mouth while staring at him as if he just sprouted a second head. The look on his face did nothing to calm John down.

“Really, John? Now, of all times?”

Without removing his hand Sherlock dragged John into the nearest hiding place. It was an upright open coffin, a fact that had John burst into the next giggle fit.

Being pressed this close to John in the dark, with a hand over his mouth, reminded Sherlock of something, though _that_ situation had been completely different.

Suddenly back to being earnest, though with a hint of a smile in his gaze, John whispered, “Really, Sherlock? Now, of all times?”

And looked down to the unmistakable bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'giggle'. 
> 
> You all remember Sherlock and John in the cupboard, right? RIGHT?  
> If you want to refresh your memory, here is a [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415539)!


End file.
